An Iberian Morning
by phanzi
Summary: How does Spain spend his mornings when his older sister is living with him? Portugal's little morning joke causes Spain to end up in bruises and a drink he doesn't even like. AU, contains OC Portugal. Rated T for language.


The morning air was so fresh and while everyone was out enjoying it, Portugal had to go for a meeting, which she found pointless. It was a Saturday and her younger brother, Spain, was still in his bed, having dreams that will never come true. The previous night, the siblings had a fight over the most trivial thing: Spain had accidentally walked into his sister bathing. Somehow it led to arguing who had more refined friends, since Portugal said his perverted ways came from spending too much time with France, while Spain said Portugal's hot-tempered and mean personality came from spending too much time with England. Spain had been tossing and turning in bed with Portugal's venomous words on his mind, which led to a dream.

"_Irmao, I'm sorry for all I've done to you." Portugal lamented. "I wish I had been nicer to you. I should have listened to you, really!"_

_Spain patted her shoulder. "It's alright, hermana, I don't blame you at all! You're still my hermana!"_

_Out of the blue, Portugal embraced him and rested her head on his shoulder as she burst into tears. "I was so mean to you and yet you're still so nice to me! What can I do to make it up to you?"_

"_It's really alright, hermana." Spain said apologetically as he patted his sister's back._

_Portugal pulled away, her eyes suddenly lit up like she had an idea. "I know! I should let you colonize me! It's been your lifelong dream after all!"_

"_You're so cute, hermana…"_

Spain fell off his bed when Portugal gave him a tight slap on the face. He bawled and looked up to see his sister furious. Uh-oh. "Hermana?"

"MAKE BREAKFAST, BITCH!"

"Y-Yes, hermana…" Spain squeaked.

"And hurry up! I've got a meeting to run to!" Portugal hissed. "Those fucking bosses won't give me a day off."

Hastily, Spain got onto his feet and ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He had no time to shower. He slipped on his clothes and went to the kitchen after being reprimanded by his sister five more times. She asked him to make her a cappuccino as she had no time to have a hearty breakfast. He reached into the cabinets for the instant cappuccinos and realized there was only one packet left. He took it and made the cappuccino, held the cup in his hand and called Portugal.

Portugal walked downstairs leisurely and sat down at the front of the table. Before she took the cappuccino, she was alerted when Spain said, "Here's the cappuccino you wanted, hermana."

Portugal furrowed her brows and flipped the cup angrily. The cup toppled, causing the hot coffee to spill all over Spain. "I asked for a latte! Damn it!"

"B-But you s-said you wanted a c-cappuccino." Spain sobbed.

Out of the blue, Portugal's lips curved into a devilish smirk. Spain was happy to see his sister smile at him for once, but it sent shivers down his spine. "Just kidding. I wanted a cappuccino."

"Heh…heh…" Spain tried to laugh.

Portugal's smirk disappeared. "Now go make one."

Spain frowned and looked like he was about to burst into tears. "But hermana! That was the last cappuccino!"

"Are you stupid or stupid? There's something called a café."

"The only café open at this hour is all the way in Russia! I don't want to go to Russia! He creeps me out…"

Portugal glanced at the clock. "Go and buy it. Now."

"But…but…"

"BEFORE I ASK RUSSIA TO COME HERE AND DRAG YOU THERE SO YOU'LL NEVER COME BACK!"

"Yes hermana!" Spain squeaked.

**XXX**

"Oh hermana~" Spain chirped as he entered the house, holding the cappuccino in a bag, his face and body covered in bruises.

"Man, it was really difficult to get the cappuccino back here safely! First, it started raining, but I didn't have an umbrella. Then I realized I didn't have my car and I only had enough to buy the cappuccino, so I couldn't take a taxi or public transport. I had to run all the way to Russia in the rain! Halfway there, I slipped and fell and sprained my ankle, but I managed to limp all the way to the café. When I got the cappuccino, there was this Russian Mafia gang that beat me up for no reason! Fortunately, I saved the cappuccino. On the way home, I slipped again and sprained my other ankle! But I still saved the cappuccino. That café sure does have good packaging!"

There was silence. Sure, Portugal wouldn't give a damn about what he went through to get her cappuccino, but she had a conscience and at least would help her brother with two sprained ankles. He spotted a note on the dining table. It read:

_Dear Spain_

_YOU SLOW RETARD. My boss called me ten minutes after you left. Idiot! Why'd you leave your phone at home? You can have the cappuccino though. _

_Love_

_Portugal_

Spain was dumbfounded. "But…I don't even like cappuccino…"

**XXX**

**AN: Heyheyhey! Don't flame Portugal for being mean! xD Have you any idea how much crap he did to her in the past? I hope you enjoyed the story! I do not own Hetalia or the characters. You'll have to credit the amazing Himaruya Hidekaz for that. For the latte and cappuccino joke, I got it from a comic strip from Explosm Entertainment. Go watch their videos and read their comics. :D**


End file.
